


It's What We Do; We're Spies (Headcanon)

by sinandmisery



Series: It's What We Do; We're Spies [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Headcanon, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandmisery/pseuds/sinandmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little headcanon for the It's What We Do; We're Spies series</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What We Do; We're Spies (Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially prompted by [duckayeh](duckayeh.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who requested some not!fic of "Beca/Chloe: pretending to be married." I have a tendency to develop a lot of backstory for things, so this became a spy!AU and the ideas kind of won't leave me alone. The series won't be updated regularly, just as the spy ideas hit me. And also you probably won't have to read them in any sort of order, they're all just pieces of the same 'verse. (But if they do need order, I'll be sure to note it)

Beca and Chloe rise the ranks of the CIA together, but Beca is in tech while Chloe is a field agent (and since this is a trope, she’s the Sydney Bristow/Sarah Walker/Annie Walker** mega hot super spy that always saves the day). There’s been a mutual appreciation since day one, when Chloe busted in on Beca’s shower after their endurance test (totally an accident, Chloe swears, but Beca says otherwise because Chloe stayed too long for it to be an “accident”), but they don’t talk about it. They don’t talk about it because Chloe’s a _spy_ and all it takes is one hiccup in a mission and Chloe’s not coming back, and they don’t talk about that either and Beca does everything in her power to make sure those hiccups never happen.

(There was that one time they got ridiculously drunk after Chloe’s RED test and they hooked up, but they don’t talk about that, because kisses that taste like liquor and desperation and sadness don’t really count. There’s a lot Chloe and Beca don’t talk about.)

Despite Beca’s lack of experience in the field, she ends up there on occasion anyway, mostly when missions require a more intensive tech side because Beca’s pretty much the CIA’s secret weapon. (FBI and NSA have been trying to woo her away for years) On a mission in Argentina, their cover is that of a newlyweds, the whole “lesbian” thing used to entice the young Norwegian hacker claiming to have a virus that will enable the owner to take control of the US’s fleet of unmanned drones. (Don’t get Beca started on how ridiculous it is that the federal government won’t make a stand on gay marriage and just make it legal, but they’re willing to exploit it when it serves their own purpose. She’d probably get fired.)

Beca uses the cover as an excuse to show Chloe the romantic side of Buenos Aires - “It’s our honeymoon, after all,” she teases - because even if it only lasts for a few days before they’re off on different missions with different identities, Beca would rather have that than nothing at all.

(**oh my god how did I never put together that Sarah and Annie are both Walkers? Now there’s some serious headcanon brewing about sisters and the CIA and wow.)


End file.
